


Clowning

by orphan_account



Series: 小布尔乔亚的臆想 [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: I’m forever asking you to squint, Just kick me, M/M, References of Thomas Jefferson if you squint
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 暴躁怨妇在线耍流氓一个变态脑了半个梗另一个变态把它补全并写了出来bon appetit...（oh hell）
Relationships: Capitalism/Franklin Delano Roosevelt
Series: 小布尔乔亚的臆想 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Clowning

**Author's Note:**

> notes写太多被打了，要bb还是走私信吧我会用美妙的bb淹没你（？迷惑发言）  
> 我不知道该怎么形容这个play  
> 碍于一些众所周知的原因不能打太多warning（扶额）

佐治亚温热的风能抚慰饱经折磨的人——资本主义对这话嗤之以鼻。回到白宫的罗斯福看上去更加疲惫了，这甚至比起他没被允许和总统一起度假更让人不悦。

资本主义独自在会客室的窗前发着呆。

白宫的二层——每个受雇人口中的“楼上”，妆满了玲珑花草，相比于“楼下”当然是鲜有人光顾。贵客、密友和情妇是唯一会在会客室中久留的人，资本主义很不愿意把自己归入这三个形容词中的一类。

姿态端正的树在窗外列成一排，招摇茂盛的存在，这时并不怎么讨喜：1936年谈到招摇茂盛，或许只有不再民主的德国出现在人们的脑海里。蓝发家伙在眼睛偶尔失焦时能望见它们矮小时的模样。那时首都除了这排树就别无一物，一砖一瓦被垒在陌生的红土地上，同样成分的尘被工匠们咳出来，固体形成的脏雾吓坏了维吉尼亚地主的坐骑。他便是在那第一个夏天占据了这里的第一只红色玫瑰。他没有羞辱玫瑰——没有把它作为一份殷勤的表示献给哪个凡人，他随身带着它，用他还没带上手套的手捻着它；等它终于丢了美貌，他便把它扯碎抛弃。

此时红色玫瑰便躺在茶几的正中央。自然没有人照看这玫瑰，资本主义每日从花园里采来一只，替换下昨日那没能等到总统归来的不幸者。

蓝发家伙脱掉手套后用指甲抓挠着墙壁，模拟起一些他不喜欢的弦乐。他告诉自己他并不想尝试泡佐治亚的温泉。

“资本主义？你什么时候到的？”

罗斯福自己摇着轮椅来到蓝发男人面前，他的腿上托着一沓纸张，转而搁在了茶几上。这是他上午回到白宫后第一次承认资本主义的存在。

到？他就没有走过，他的家早已不是华尔街了，“我记不起来，富兰克林，我不愿记时间。”

“而我工作的很大一部分要求我必须记时间。”罗斯福听上去并没有在刻意找话题。他没有义务和古怪的蓝发家伙闲聊，在对方脾气差时尤其没有。他把轮椅停在沙发的一侧，拿双臂做支架，吃力地把自己挪到了更舒服的座位上。

“我可以帮你的，”资本主义皱起了眉，坐到了罗斯福身旁。

“哦，我自己也没问题。”总统用手指抚平了头发，开始读面前的信，嘴唇的动作仿佛在演一部默片。许久后，他又在没抬起头的情况下补充道，“我应该叫点酒来，如果你也口渴的话。”

“我去拿酒。”

蓝发家伙走到门口，又转过头瞥了一眼罗斯福——他卷曲的头发淋在自然光里，那并不霸道而过分夺目的金色让资本主义挪不开视线，他本身却完全没有意识。他握着两只杯子回来时，每只酒杯里面盛着一颗橄榄果，被他使劲地磕在了茶几上。“您想要马提尼吗？”

“哦…我不用了。晚上我要和威尔基见面，这之前没时间喝鸡尾酒了。”

“您觉得喝一杯马提尼需要多久？”

“一整晚，”罗斯福依旧没有抬头。这意味明了的话如果长出了双手，可能已经把蓝发家伙推到门外去了——而这仅仅是他们重聚的第一天。

“那么你的工作必须优先。”罗斯福诧异地瞥向资本主义——他在妥协，他甚至垂下了目光。

总统勉强送给他一个温和的微笑，并允许自己放松些靠到坐垫上，资本主义甚至没看出他先前紧绷的像根琴弦。再说回那个笑，足够能迷住蓝发家伙神志的绝大部分，但它完全算不上他应得的报酬。它不便宜，可每个家的墙壁上依旧会挂起一份，这简直是一种公有制。一位热情的选民会得到这份笑，一个平庸的只懂得在协议上签字的公务员也会。

蒙娜丽莎的微笑——人会想要冲着它大声而再大声的谩骂，可不会有人真的这样做——他该显得多么愚蠢而不知感恩啊！

资本主义的恼怒似乎也来源于他身份的滑落，他自控的滑落。他的总统先生是位政客，不论他如何让人着迷：既然他这样选择便不会有更好的形容词。罗斯福的手段和伎俩是蓝发男人见过千万遍的，无非是把用在情人身上的坏招术用在美国所有选民身上。比美利坚资历更深的资本主义绝对不该为这些而沦陷的——可他也确实这样做了。

他恶俗的如同那只玫瑰，碰上美人便为她怒放——他的生命和他的意志本不该渺小到被滥用在凡人身上。

可不管资本主义怎样念着父辈们的理念，他也不可能把他的富兰克林看作凡人。

“富兰克林——我既然让步了，你不愿给我一个吻么？”

总统看见蓝发家伙带上了手套，认定他应该没有什么过分的兴致，便妥协地吻了一下他的嘴唇。一个按湿度来算完全不合格的亲吻。“给我些热情，我的富兰克林，至少再停留几秒。”资本主义双手捧住罗斯福的脸颊，皮制手套摩挲着他柔软的眼角。

罗斯福重新开始亲吻时，一双手突然按住了他的双臂，紧接着蓝发男人把他扑倒在沙发上，一些将要吐出的气息猛然撞回了胸腔中。

“资本主义，你在食言。”

蓝发家伙正像豺狼似的扒在总统的西装上，尚未开始进攻的嘴顶在对方的领口，“哦？我答应让您专心工作，而我会遵守这个诺言。我甚至不会动您的领带——”为了证明他的话属实，资本主义把舌尖挪到了罗斯福的下颚上。

“那么，让我起来。”罗斯福的语气很不自然，一边被人用对待甜品的方式舔弄一边试图理论显然是很吃力的事。

“很快，总统先生，别太着急。”

只有老奸巨猾的人会把最礼貌的称呼用在最不恰当的时刻。罗斯福感觉自己的下颚被资本主义的嘴覆盖了，然后是脸颊和嘴角；他没有一分虔诚的态度，只是无限地焦急，如同饥肠辘辘的猛兽——不会计较自己的手段，甚至没有时间把那些手段轮流进行，而是压缩在一串上气不接下气的动作里。

窒息感逐渐褪去后，总统才发现资本主义正用手指玩弄着他的下体。

“呃啊，资本主义——你这个混蛋！”

蓝发家伙笑了起来，他没听过罗斯福的哪句口号说的比这句怒骂更响亮过。“很好笑，我的总统先生，我遵纪守法时您骂我混蛋，我违抗您的命令时您却不停地请求我继续。”

“遵纪守法？别卖弄文采了，把手从我身上拿开。”

资本主义当然没有把手拿开。他最反感罗斯福这样的腔调；那张灵巧而机敏的嘴为他的身份量身定制，从来不肯吐出任何情人间该有的话——他对待任何一个选民的态度都更亲切。从他的皮囊到骨髓内都是一名政客、一名魔术师。魔术师最怕人揭穿他的把戏。

可惜，资本主义今天就只愿意这样做。

他直接在手套上洒了润滑油，用陌生的触感逼迫罗斯福的小穴敞开。那些手指的动作相比起平常显得飞快，抛去了全部柔和的成分，使得金发男人用惧怕混着恼怒发出了一声呜咽；按照蓝发家伙的脾气，今天的做爱过程他极有可能像个三等兵一样蛮横。

“好的，我的总统先生，我的事做完了。您继续读您的信件吧。“

罗斯福难以置信地睁着双眼，想不出任何回答，而他的脸已经在几秒内涨起了一层血色。

“坐起来，做您的工作。”资本主义把手抬到半空，故意让罗斯福看清手套上润滑油灼眼的痕迹。“您难道改变主意了吗？”

“什么——”

资本主义两手攥紧了白色西装，帮助罗斯福不能发力的腰直起来，让他的后背靠在自己的前胸。蓝发男人把鼻子凑到布满汗珠的后颈上，嗅闻着焯烫的象征着性欲的温度，闻见它逐渐烧尽衣领上原有的古龙水味道，就算他们之间实在没有足够的温度差能让他享受。他把舌头和门牙从他的总统先生的脖子侧面划过，动作若是再加重些便称得上咬，而现在的力度会让人更感到冒犯——他简直是在猎物的脖子上挑选着该咬断的部位，用舌尖来探测颈动脉似的。

随着这些动作，罗斯福不由自主地仰着头，让脖颈呈现出弓形的曲线，一只手甚至钻进了资本主义的长发，掐在他的后脑勺上。那些焦急的呼吸中的水汽全部撞到了眼镜表面，镜片上的雾白色堆积的越来越浓。

“啊…富兰克林，”资本主义用手指扳过罗斯福的脸颊，亲着他的颧骨，舌头像海妖般随心所欲地滑动着。“您真是很容易让人分心。”

这些亲吻如此之深，以至于它们像是根植在皮肉深处，凭着他体内的温度生长的，而不是从外界落下。

蓝发家伙没有间断的吻让罗斯福愈发的恍惚，两件西装的布料处处都在摩擦，发出一种飘渺而极易蒸发的声响。他裸露的臀部和资本主义裤中鼓起的部分紧贴在一起，上下摩擦着，最下流的举动恰被泛滥的自然光完全暴露。总统轻轻呻吟起来，双手挪到自己的勃起上触碰着它，似乎资本主义要选择现在做的话丝毫不会被阻拦。

不过，他还记得自己的目的。

“够了，我亲爱的总统先生——您还有这么重要的信等着您。”

罗斯福眨了几下眼，若有若无的苦涩沉在他的嘴角。“哦…嗯，我想，我甚至该感谢你。”

他似乎对坐在蓝发家伙的腿上读信不是很抵触了，但那样的紧张的姿势能说明一切。

蓝发男人解开了自己的裤链，把充血的性器放了出来，他听见了罗斯福在感受到那根东西时的喘息。“别分神。”资本主义按住了他的臀部，柱头戳了戳涂满润滑油的穴口。

“啊…那就别让我分神，”罗斯福的手将要握不住信纸了。

“我答应让您专心工作，我不会做别的。”蓝发男人把总统的身子向后拉拽着。“不会打扰到您。”

从资本主义的声腔中便能猜出他那眯着眼的骄横模样。他缓慢地舔了舔罗斯福的后颈，把卷发舔的湿而软，而下身在短暂按捺后没有预警地顶进了穴口。

“呃！”罗斯福的双手猛然按住了资本主义的膝盖，重心的后偏导致他彻底坐在了那根性器上，信纸终于翩然地坠落了。

“您的信掉了，总统先生，”蓝发男人的手指顺着绷紧的脊柱滑动，声线反倒松弛的更适合茶话会，“我帮您捡起来。”

资本主义弯腰的动作导致他埋在罗斯福的小穴里的性器偏转了角度，那东西硬到无法被当作人身体的一部分，转动时接近于撕裂肠壁上已经拉伸过度的肌肉。罗斯福痛苦地喘着气，很快发现那张纸被塞回了自己的手心。

“您若是坐的不舒服，我可以试着帮您解决这个问题。”蓝发家伙若无其事地说——这语气绝对是那个苏格兰人教他的。“否则，您便安心工作吧。”

“舒服？你…真的想用这个词？”

“据我所知，您每次和我这样都很舒服。”资本主义够到了一支酒杯，把它倒了半满，让那颗圆形的橄榄在其中旋转着。

看到罗斯福的耳廓逐渐变红，资本主义便笑了起来。总统仍没有转过头来，那真是可惜，他多么想看到蓝绿色眼睛失了神的模样。这位先生在试图完全忽视他的存在，这很荒唐，体内插着别人的东西——这也是能随意忽视的事吗？

对于美利坚的总统来说或许是的。蓝发男人可以像情人都会做的那样把他浑身上下亲吻一遍，控制他虚弱的身子，握紧他的双手，和他做爱——但他甚至不能穿透这个人最外层的表皮。

上帝啊，这个国家中每个家庭都摆起了他的照片。资本主义想到此事便会咬牙切齿。

“您想喝点马提尼吗？”

蓝发家伙掰住罗斯福的下颚，不愿给他摇头的机会，紧接着把胡乱调出的干马提尼抬到了他的嘴旁。

罗斯福把嘴唇紧闭在一起，拒绝着酒杯。于是资本主义便凭借着自己的姿势使劲向上顶了一下。

“啊！别动…呜…”  
  
他用另一只手抓着总统的臀肉，把自己的性器全部挤进小穴里，眯起眼来感受对方身体的温热。“您一定很口渴了，我亲爱的总统先生。”

“混蛋…”

最后的卷舌音告一段落前，资本主义又用更大的力度捅进了总统的小穴里。随着牙齿磕在杯沿上的声响，罗斯福完全瘫软下来，短促而不完整的抽噎告诉资本主义他已经得逞。

干马提尼酒涓涓流入罗斯福嘴中，而他并不能控制自己的喘气，这便使液体被推出了他的嘴唇，顺着下颚流下。

“这会把我的衣服弄脏的，”酒杯仍被捏在资本主义手中，离罗斯福的嘴唇不足一英寸，如同《摩登时代》中荒谬的进食机器般不停地晃动。他勉强地抬起手，试图擦掉马提尼冰而生辣的痕迹。

“别，不用——我来帮您。”杯子落在了茶几上，资本主义随即捧住罗斯福的脸庞，让他扭头来亲吻。蓝发家伙拿舌尖描着浅色的水渍，暗红的张开来的唇瓣离他极近，他能把每一次潮湿到令人难以置信的呻吟听的无比清晰。

“张嘴，我的富兰克林。”

把命令伪装的如同礼貌的请求，这把戏资本主义也会。

罗斯福顺从地吻住了资本主义，而就在此时，蓝发男人埋没在他体内的性器戳到了他的敏感处。

“天哪…太深了，”总统用一种易碎的声腔埋怨起来。可这句话并没有说完，或许他听出了其中下贱的意味。

资本主义很惬意的笑了起来，“告诉我你在想什么，我的小魔术师，你要学会说可信的话，好听的话。”蓝发家伙凑到总统的脑后，这样他的一字一句都溶进了对方的皮肉里。“比如，如果我操你会让你很舒服——那就叫出来。”

“否则我是不会满意的。”

这些危险却美味的话让罗斯福感到兴奋，以至于他的脊椎剧烈的颤抖起来。他爱听蓝发家伙口中羞辱的话，甚至能凭借着它们接近高潮——他的总统先生这些如同任何妓女般的习性，资本主义早已了如指掌。

蓝发男人瞄准到罗斯福肠壁上的敏感点后便再也没有偏离过，用一种折磨似的速度抽插起来。难以把控的呻吟声泛滥在两个人之间极窄的空间中。那些声音随着进出的律动被从罗斯福缩紧的喉管里顶出，令他整个胸腔都随之微颤着。

这样的节律仅持续了几分钟。

“别慢下来。”

“您看您多么喜欢这样，我们不如把它变成一项日程——或是您以后便在我腿上工作好了。”

“嗯…这不可能…”

资本主义的动作停止了，“不可能？我还以为您最喜欢的位置就是坐在我的家伙上，总统先生。”他知道自己的话属实，最好的证明便是这位政客避而不答。

“继续…”

蓝发家伙端起调酒喝下了一口。他能感受到罗斯福发烫的穴道进一步吸紧了他的性器，表达催促。

“这么说您同意了我的话？”资本主义小声问道。“告诉我。”

“我知道…资本主义…我很喜欢…继续，啊…”

罗斯福挫败地垂下了头，呼吸声中凝进了更多水汽，而蓝发家伙依然把双手固定在他的腰窝上——对于双腿瘫痪的总统来说这样便能限制住他任何焦急的动作。

“继续怎样？”

“动一动，稍微…用力些…”金发男人已经试图扭腰来迎合侵入物了，但它并不能触及他敏感的深处。资本主义粗重的呼吸着，感到盘在自己性器上的吸吮感，致密而舒爽。他的确能拿到他想要的一切。

那个请求被满足了。资本主义把罗斯福的腰和臀向后用力撞击，充血的性器蹭过后穴的平滑肌时激出了亲吻般的声音。

罗斯福的手向后伸着拽住了蓝发家伙的衣领，配合着他的节律，甚至主动地做起交合的动作。这亦是一种政客的把戏吗？为了取悦别人在他们的腿上操自己然后让自己的浪叫充满整间房屋——资本主义并不相信它是。他的总统先生总不照顾到自己，而他是唯一能让他得到这般快感的人。他把罗斯福拢的更近些，形成一种依偎的姿态，这让他们的动作不再是相对着了。

他怀中的人是那么兴奋，在被顶弄的同时抚摸着自己的性器，直到蓝发家伙握紧了他的双手。

“别乱碰，富兰克林。”

“我…我要…”

“您想射，对吗？”他的手上仍带着手套，润滑油还没蒸发干净。一点点油腻的线条被他按进了罗斯福的手背里，长久以来攥着钞票的手总算做了些更怡人的工作。

罗斯福的金发在阳光中被稀释的越来越淡，那相同的阳光也让他的泪水带上了一种短命的，虹色的意味，在光亮的空间中充盈起来。直到这样的气氛积攒到极限，他才终于垂下头，喘息着做出了一个点头的动作。

资本主义轻碰了碰他的臀部，“夹紧些。”

“呃...”金发男人果然努力收缩着自己的肠道，“呃啊...我...”

“您做的很好，后面夹紧我就给您。”

资本主义把手向上挪动着，固定在他的骨盆上方，然后保持着交合的姿势直起身来。罗斯福忽然痛的缩紧了身子，而蓝发家伙就这样顺势托起他残疾的双腿，向窗户的方向走去，每次颠簸都必定带来由重力引起的插入。

路程只有几步，总统被按到玻璃上时甚至有些满足地叹息了一声，这或许是出于稳定感。资本主义立刻贴了上来，扣住罗斯福的双手压在窗面上，似乎要把两个人的轮廓都印进玻璃中。

“希望没有记者在外面拍照。”

“你是个骗子。”罗斯福虚弱的身子被肆意摆弄着，他的臀被资本主义托了起来，承受着舒爽到过分的撞击，显出一副罕见的淫乱模样。

“我们都是骗子，”蓝发家伙把桃色气息吹到总统的耳畔，“骗术和马戏，每个掌权者必然涉猎。”

“嗯啊...你在混淆概念，”金发男人听上去近乎崩溃，他的手被紧扣在玻璃面上，无法照顾自己的性器——仅凭后面的畅快感仍不够。

资本主义轻声嗤笑起来，一些不恰当的怜爱混进了他的声调。他的富兰克林是那么虚弱，他该拥有一个不狂妄的恋人，但哪个不狂妄的人能这样好地满足他呢？“哦，我的总统先生，我现在要说的是句实话，”他挺着胯把性器扎到最深处，此时窗外草坪和树的存在都完全碎裂了。“您操起来真是无与伦比。”

罗斯福用手指竭力扒弄着光滑的玻璃。“这次...别射进来。”

“我几乎要忘了，您还要出席晚会。”蓝发家伙说着看向被他折腾到乱成一团的白色西装。“您一定要允许我同去——我虽不能说是决定因素，至少在您的大选中也是一位重要的，”他的语调越来越接近于冷笑，“盟友。”

“它是宣传晚会，你出席没有意义。”

资本主义几乎全部抽出，又预备着顶入，释放的前兆罩着他的话，“您若不同意、我也没办法关心您出席时的状态了。”

罗斯福难受地粗喘着，临界处的威胁终于让他败下阵来。“呃，我...我同意，千万不要...”

蓝发家伙从总统的后穴中退了出来，接着抚摸了几次罗斯福的前端，直到他痉挛着把精液喷洒到玻璃上。

“我会确保您晚上补偿我的，总统先生。”

罗斯福缓缓地转过头来，拽住资本主义的领口，蓝发男人则赶忙扶住他的腰肢。

他们交换了一个很深而难以自拔的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些近似彩蛋的玩意一定要bb出来惹！  
> 1\. “楼上”及相关不可描述之事可以请JFK先生为您介绍（认真脸）  
> 2.华府初建时，最初就真的只有白宫外种着树的一条道，这破地湿热无比，当时在那呆着一定极其pqbdveudvsjw。  
> 3.维吉尼亚地主当然当然是咱的公主TJ  
> 4.给资加了一个我的特质，无论听多少交响和钢琴协奏，听小提琴独奏永远接受不了。  
> 5.内战后至黑色星期四资资天天在华尔街嫖热辣小律师（？！？）  
> 6.FDR最喜欢马提尼酒，当然他一天能喝十杯我只是想让他稍微矜持（扶额）  
> 7.FDR真的太迷人了，美丽卡每个家差不多都挂着他的照片是真事，和某///性质不同。  
> 8.公有制不等于抹布，公有制不等于抹布，公有制不等于抹布，重说三  
> 9.“美利坚的蒙娜丽莎”说的是TJ，因为他的popularity，我借用  
> 10.资资的爹也许是...呃...他爹好多的（扶额）  
> 好像就bb完了呢！  
> 如果你已经看到这里了我一定要mua一口惹x。请私信告诉我还想不想吃后续，如果想的话有什么play想看么？（捂脸）或是单性转——资可以随意设定男女就不算“性转”咯，或者资资和别人的瞎jb搞（bushi）


End file.
